The hard life of the fat man
by Whatwhataman
Summary: The life of the fat man but its harder in Romance...When chouji finally brings the courge to tell Ino he likes her every thing looks good...for the time being utnill he saw something that would change his life foever
1. Chapter 1

The hard life of the fat man

Discalmer: I don't own naruto or chouji OR ANY THING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT!

When he saw them kissed he droped the flowers he was holding and ran, ran as far as he could to get away,He had never been so mad in his life

Well I'm getting a head of my self lets start at the benging

Chouji was muching on his chips thinking about what he was going to have for dinner when Ino came walking by with shikamura right next to her. He thought nothing of it and waved at him and ino. Both waved back witch was odd because ino never paid much attection to him. "That must mean shes in a good mood today"Chouji thought. As they walked by He couldn't help notice that Shikamura had his arm around ino.He got very jelious of that because shikamura new he had feelings for ino. But he told him self "No big deal he thought maybe hes to lazy to keep his hand up"

Later that day Chouji was on his roof looking at the clouds(like he always did after a good meal) instead of thinking about what he was going to have for breakfast he was thinking about Ino. He kept thinking about her hair,her eyes, and that nice simle she gives him (when shes in a good mood.)

Even when he went ot bed he couldn't stop thinking about her.Before he fell asleep he made up his mind He was going to ask ino out!

The next day he went to inos flower shop hopeing that she be there but she wasn't. Her mother told him that she was taking a break to train. So he bought a dozen rose for her and then went to the traing feild to look for her. That's when he saw it.

He saw shikamura and Ino kissing!

Well like I said before chouji ran and ran as far as he could get away.

Now ino had seen Chouji out of the conner of her eye and she felt really bad. Because shikamura had told her that Chouji had a cursh on her.

Chouji had never been so mad in his life. He was so mad he didn't come home until supper because he was so angry he would hit the first person that got near him(that's happened to me)

Chouji couldn't get to sleep that night he kept thinking about those 2 kissing.

The next morning Ino and Shikamura had come to see him

As soon as he walked out of the door and saw them He couldn't help but Yell!

"HOW COULD YOU SHIKAMURA HUH HOW COULD YOU!

Ino then said"Were sorry Chouji really"

Chouji then yelled." SORRY SORRY! SHIKAMAURA NEW THAT I HAD A CURSH ON YOU!

Ino said"Ya…he told me…

Chouji lost it and said" You little bitch" He smaked her hard

Shikamura got her as she fell.

Chouji looked at his hands and ran.

Chouji ran and ran until he got to the forest.

Then he started to cry. Because with his own hands…he had not olnly hurt the girl that he loved…but also a friend. Chouji didn't know if he ever wanted to show his face again..

After no meals with chouji his parents got worried. He never missed a meal ever! Choujis parents called the Anub to find him. But the anub were 2 busy to look for him…so they sent the only avebilbe people..Shikmaura and Ino

Ok guys the next chapter will be the last. I'm taking ideas RR PLEASE I got this idea in 4:00 in the morning please read and reviwe


	2. Chapter 2

Hard life of the Fat man Part 2

Chouji had a ruff sleep that night he kept thinking about what he did

The next morning Chouji had to keep moveing he coundn't get caught because he was a missing nin And there are severe punishments for missing nins.

Shikamrau was looking at the ground while Ino kept yelling Chouij's Name

"Quite women I'm trying to think here"

Shikamaru was an exlenet tracker so he could tell things that ino couldn't

"we need to head North" he said after examing some berrys that had been eaten by chouji.

Chouji was at the boder when he heard what sounded like foot steps

Chouji drew his Kunai ready for any thing.

Shikmaura and ino came running out of a bush

"There you are Chouji we've been worried sick about you" ino said

Anger and rage came to Chouji rembermeing what they did

Chouji took off running

Shikmaura and Ino were right behind him

It was hard to lose them Chouji was fast but not As fast as those two he needed to get away and there was only one way he could do that

He came across a ravine

He stoped there

A few seconds later Shikmaura and ino came

"so…you've come to see me kill my self" Chouji said

"CHOUJI NO" Shikmaura and Ino screamed

Yep I was going to end it here but I'm going to make a new chapter thxs for reviewing guys. Next chapter well be up soon


End file.
